SECREAT SAJANGNIM
by realbaekhyo
Summary: BYUN BAEKHYUN wanita ceroboh yang telah menghilangkan dokumen penting perusahaan, yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan pimpinan baru perusahaan, apa dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya? Atau pimpinan perusahaan yang terkenal ketegasannya akan membunuhnya?


Chapter 1

Summary

BYUN BAEKHYUN wanita ceroboh yang telah menghilangkan dokumen penting perusahaan, yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan pimpinan baru perusahaan, apa dia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya? Atau pimpinan perusahaan yang terkenal tegasakan membunuhnya?

Tittle : Secreat Sajangnim

Chast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Pair chast:

Oh sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim kai

Genre: romance, drama, GS

Rate: T+ bisa berubah sesuai jalan cerita.

Aku mulai berpikir keras mencoba memutar ingatan beberapa jam lalu ," ohhh baekhyun bagaimana bisa kau menghilangkan dokumen penting yang akan dibutuhkan pada rapat besok pagi bersiaplah untuk kehilangan pekerjaan mu baekhyun". Aku mulai menjambak rambutku frustasi kenapa aku tak bsa mengingat apapun? Sungguh aku benci dalam situasi seperti ini lagi pula kenapa kyungsoo harus menitipkan dokumen itu kepadaku yang ceroboh ini. Dering telepon mengagetkanku , aku meraih dengan malas benda persegi panjang yang amat sangat ku sayangi itu.

"hallo baek apa kau sudah menemukan dokumennya? Sebenanya kau bawa kemana saja dokumen itu?" secerca pertanyaan langsung menyambutku begitu aku mengangkat telepon , apa si penelepon ini tidak memiliki etika bertelepon? Aku melihat sekilas layar handponeku untuk melihat si penelepon , benar saja si penelepon adalah kyungsoo si pemilik dokumen.

"maafkan aku soo, aku belum menemukan dokumen itu aku masih mencoba mengingat dimana aku menaruhnya. Apa kau tak punya salinan dokumen itu?"

"kan sudah ku bilang baek kalau aku tak sempat menyimpan di file laptopku. Lagi pula sudah ku cetak ku pikir tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini, kau ceroboh sekali baek. Bagaimana nasib ku besok baek? Direktur akan marah dan bisa bisa aku kehilangan karir ku baek.. ohh aku tak bisa membayangkannya hancur sudah impian ku untuk menikah ala putri kerajaan kalau aku tak punya pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang untuk ku tabung" suara kyungsoo mulai terdengar memelas

"maafkan sahabat mu yang ceroboh ini soo, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Besok pagi aku akan menemui pak direktur dan aku akan bilang kalau aku tak sengaja menghilangkan dokumen itu"

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi besok,aku akan berdoa kau tidak akan digantung begitu juga denganku. Dan ku dengar besok yang rapat adalah putra tunggal direktur utama yang terkenal keganasannya. Direktur akan mengatur perusahaannya di kanada baek jadi putranya yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan"

"apa kau bilang soo? Putra tunggalnya yang jahat itu. Heol dia saja tak pernah mengunjungi kantor dan desas desus kejahatannya sudah tersebar , bagaimana jika perusahaan diambil alih olehnya? Aku akan mati besok soo tolong sampaikan salam perpisahan ku pada orang terdekatku soo aku tak sanggub menyampaikan sekarang"

"dengar baek yang terpenting saat ini bukan nyawamu atau pimpinan perusahaan , tapi dokumen itu baek. Aku tidak mau tau besok kau harus pergi ke kantor sudah membawa dokumen itu"

"tapi soo…." Kyungsoo menutup telepon secara sepihakk

"yaaakkk yeoja burung hantu bagaimana bisa dia menutup telepon secara sepihak sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu" teriak ku kesal.

Aku harus menemukan dokumen itu bagaimanapun juga. Ahhh aku jadi lapar memikirkan dokumen sialan itu. Tunggu tadi pagi setelah kyungsoo memberikan ku dokumen itu bukanya aku pergi ke kantin untuk sarapan aahh ya bukannya aku tadi menaruh dokumen itu dikursi dekat aku duduk, aku meninggalkannya disana. Aku melirik jam di dinding kamar sudah menunjukkan pukul 22:00 sudah pasti kantin tutup di jam segini .aku akan datang ke kantor pagi sekali, yang terpenting saat ini aku harus makan lalu tidur dan harus menyetel alarm sepagi mungkin.

 **^KEESOKAN HARINYA^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini aku datang sedikit terlambat karena alarm yang sialnya tidak bisa ku dengar sehingga jam 7 aku baru terbangun alhasil aku terburu buru berangkat ke kantor tanpa mandi terlebih dulu terserah saja aku dianggap jorok lagi pula sudah tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mandi kan aku harus segera pergi ke kantin untuk mengambil dokumen, itu pun kalau penjaga kantin menemukan dokumennya dan menyimpannya tidak mungkin lah di buang kalau sudah tertera nama perusahaan yang terpampang besar. Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi berhara pada waktu untukmengambil dokumen itu. Setelah tiba di kantor aku segera pergi ke kantin

"selamat pagi nona byun, mau menu apa untuk sarapan pagi ini?" tanya pelayan bernama jungmin dengan ramah.

"aku sedang tidak ingin sarapan jungmin-ssi hanya saja kemarin aku meninggalkan dokumenku disini apa ada yang menemukannya?" tanya segera

"oh maaf nona tetapi kemarin malam saat membersihkan kantin tidak ada dokumen apapun yang tertinggal, kalaupun ada kami akan menyimpannya nona"

"benarkah tidak ada, tapi seingatku aku menaruhnya di kursi tempat aku makan kemarin"

"tidak ada nona sungguh"

"ahh tidak ada ya? Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu jungmin-ssi . terimakasih"

Aku mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan kantin, 'aku sungguh akan mati hari ini, emma appa jika aku mati maafkan anakmu yang ceroboh ini dan Tuhan berikan aku tempat di surgamu'gumamku miris.

.

.

.

Aku memsuki ruang kerja dengan lemas ahh sungguh aku akan mati, menghempaskan tubuhku di kursi panas perusahaan dan memejam kan mata untuk sedikit menenangkan diri, tidak ada 5 menit aku memejam kan mata pintu ruangan di buka dengan kerasnya.

"nona byun direktur utama memanggil anda" ucap seorang staf

"di..direktur utama?" aku tergagap dan staf itu mengangguk. Maaf kan aku tas supreme yang akan lounching lusa karena hari ini gadis yang menantimu akan merenggut nyawanya.

"semuanya aku byun baekhyun hari ini meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Tolong maaf kan aku, luna eonnie aku titip salam pada ceo supreme karena aku tak bisa membeli tas keluaran barunya" suara ku menggema . semua rekan kerjaku heran dan tentu saja aku mendapat tatapan aneh dari semua penghuni ruangan tersebut.

"kau tidak apa apa baekhyun?"

"kau kehabisa obat?"

" kau mau kemana baekhyun?'

"kau sakit"

Dan berbagai pertanyaan menyerangku

"aku akan mati asal kalian tau" jawab ku sambil keluar dari ruangan, akumemasuki da memencet angka 20 lantai terakhir di perusahaan ini.

.

.

.

Ting^^

Pintu lift terbuka menandakan aku sudah sampai pada lantai yang aku tuju,aku segera keluar dari tempat sempit itu berpindah pada ruangan luas yang sangat bersih bahkan sebutir debu saja tak tampak terpampang sebuah pintu besar disana tentu saja itu adalah ruangan orang terhormat si penguasa perusahaan ini. CEO PARkCORP dan ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi bisu terengutnya nyawaku , di samping ruangan tersebut ada meja sekertaris si tangan kanan CEO.

"oh baekhyunssi" sapa sekertaris tersebut yang ku tau mempunyai nama kim jongdae sekertaris sekaligus orang terpercaya oleh park sajangnim, tentu saja lelaki berwajah kotak ini memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa yang dapat membantu menghandle perusahaan disaat park sajangnim sedang mengurus perusahaan lainnya di luar negeri. Dan ku pikir sebentar lagi perusahaan ini akan di pimpin oleh putra nya.

"anyeong sekertaris kim" aku membungkukkan badan ku sedikit membalas sapaan sekertaris kim.

"direktur sudah menunggumu , langsung masuk saja aku sedang ada tugas jadi tidakbisa mengantarmu ke dalam, tidak apa-apa kan?" aku menggeleng pelan . sekertaris kim mengangguk dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kini aku berdiri di depan pintu ruangan direktur, jantungku berdetak tak beraturan sangat cepat berasa akan copot saja bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku sendiri ini sangat keras melebihi orang jatuh cinta, kakiku lemas tentu saja ohh sangat tidak enak jika berbuat kesalahan yang besar seperti ini. Aku mulai mengangkat tanganku yang bergetar mengetuk pintu pelan

"masuk" suara barinton ku dengar menandakan bahwa pemilik ruangan mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk, aku memegang handle pimtu dan memutarnya membuka pintu kekuasaansang sajangnim. Aku mulai melangkah melewati pintu dengan membungkuk sebentar dan tak lupa menundukkan kepala enggan untuk melihat sang atasan sungguh aku sangat takut

"Byun baekhyun" suara itu menggema dalam ruangan membuatbulu kudukku berdiri .

"n.. sajangnim, byun baekhyun imnida, apa anda memanggil saya?" jawabku cepat

"kau tau kenapa aku memanggil mu kemari baekhyunssi?"

"cheosonghamnida sajangnim"

"bagaimana bisa kau menghilangkan dokumen penting perusahaan?" suara berat itu mulai meninggi membuat kakiku sangat lemas tidak dapat berdiri. Aku sedikit berkeringat entah kenapa ruangan yang tadi sangat dingin menjadi sangat panas. Aku hanya menunduk tak berani menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas sudah ku tebak sejak aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan kerjaku tadi.

"bahkan kau takbisa menjawab pertanyaanku nona byun baekhyun. Oh shit baru juga aku menginjakkan kakiku di perusahaan ini kau sudah merusak mood ku, apa kau pikir kolegan yang akan rapat dengan ku ini tidak penting, asal kau tau saja kolegan ini adalah pemberi saham besar untukperusahaan kita, dan kau dengan kecerobohanmu menghilangkan dokumen itu, kau bodoh atau bagaimana?" aku sedikit tertegun Heol! Bos baru kali ini sungguh keras sekali dia bahkan membentakku tepat dihadapanku dengan air ludahnya yang keman mana ku pikir akan banjir saja ruangan ini.

"emm itu sajangnim saya sudah mencari dokumen itu sampai kepala saya mau copot tapi maaf sajangnim dokumen itu sungguh hilang."

"kau pikir ini panggung komedi, dokumen itu memang hilang dan kau lah penyebab hilangnya dokumen itu, lalu sekarang apa yang akan kaul akukan? Membujuk kolegan kita? Mencari dokumen itu? Membuat dokumen itu? Menghilang dari perusahaan ini? Atau ingin ku bunuh?"

"andwe sajangnim jangan pecat saya dan jangan membunuh saya , sungguh sajangnim lusa SUPREME akan mengeluarkan tas terbarunya sajangnim jika saya kehilangan pekerjaan saya atau mati maka SUPREME akan kehilangan satu pelanggannya" aku memegang lengan kokoh itu sambil memohon mengeluarkan tatapan puppy siapa tahu sajangnim akan luluh dengan tatapan yang kata orang sangat cute.

"apa-apaan kau ini, kau pikir aku akan luluh dengan tatapanmu itu, dan ku pikir SUPREME tidak akan bangkrut hanya kehilangan satu pelanggan sepertimu, aku bahkan tak peduli dengan hal itu,"

"sajangnim jebal" aku tak akan berhenti membuat sajangnim luluh, sajangnim ini memang keras dan jujur saja aku takut tapi kalau ditatap dengan teliti sajangnim baru yang pasti putra tunggal park sajangnim ini sangat tampan lihatlah mata indahnya, hidung mancungnya, dan apa itu bibir tebal merah yang sangat menggoda untuk di lumat, heol apa yang kau pikirkan baekhyun?.

Tok,,tok t,,tok

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk ,aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari lengan kokoh itu. Sajangnim berdeham.

"masuk" ucap selanjutnya.

"ada apa jongdaessi?" tanyanya dan kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya itu oh jadi semakin tampan sajangnimku.

"maaf menganggu Park sajangnim hanya saja saya membawa dokumen untuk rapat yang akan di mulai 30 menit lagi," sekertaris kim mendekat ke meja sajangnim dan memberikan dokumen itu. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti bukannya dokumen itu hilang? Setelah menyerahkan dokumen itu sekertaris kim membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan, aku kembali menatap sajangnim yang sekarang fokus ke dokumen itu daripadaku, menyebalkan sekali.

"park sajangnim apa saya boleh kembali ke ruangan saya?" ucapku pelan, dengan cepat dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam tentunya.

"kau pikir urusan kita sudah selesai?"

"bukannya dokumennya sudah ada park sajangnim, anda akan rapat dengan dokumen baru itu dan kolegan tidak akan kecewa . saya percaya dengan anda sajangnim"

"kau ini bodoh ya? Bagaimana bisa aboji menerimamu menjadi kariyawannya? Kau tak berguna sama sekali . tapi kau cukup cantik untuk dipecat, baiklah kau tidak akan ku pecat tapi kau akan menuruti apa yang akan ku perintah. Kau harus setuju dengan tawaran ku ini baekhyunssi." Aku membatu mendengar ucapan tajam sajangnim tampan ini , aku saja belum mengatakan apa apa tapi dengan seenaknya dia mengatakan aku menyetujui ucapannya itu.

"kau boleh keluar dan kembali ke ruangan mu, jangan lupa menyiapkan mentalmu itu, aku park chanyeol . kau harus tau nama ku, agar kau tidak akan kesulitan ketika aku memintamu sesuatu, sana cepat pergi."

Tbc..

Berikan saya riview dong . karena dukungan readers adalah penyemangat author untuk menulis, terimakasih sudah membaca , kalau bisa dapat riview banyak saya akan menulis lebih panjang lagi di chapter selanjutnyaa,

Gomawo..

Salam CHANBAEK

Dan jangan lupa bulan ini ya umur papih bertambah,,

Akan lanjut di ulang tahun papih kalau tidak ada halangan


End file.
